The Scariest Thing
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: "Creepy," Brian filled in. "Wait," he said as his blood ran cold. "Did you say haunted house, like that main big one they do every year?" "Yes" BRIAN/DOM DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_Happy Halloween! I know it short, but I wanted to write a little something for everyone today! So here you go! Hope it gives you some laughs. I don't think its that great, but I have a busy day today, and it was the best I could do. Please no rude comments. I do not own the Fast and Furious Franchise, nor any of characters. Have a great Halloween everyone! Brian/Dom Don't like don't read!_

* * *

Brian grabbed his big coffee thermos out of the cabinet as the drip off the coffee machine came to a stop.

"Uhhoh," Jesse said from his spot at the table playing cards with Leon and Vince. "The big thermos huh Bri? That thing holds like a whole pot of coffee, you thinking it's going to be a long night?"

Brian nodded while filling up his grey thermos that had been a gift from Dom. "It's Halloween Jess, it's always a long night on Halloween."

Dom walked in the kitchen just as Brian was screwing the lid down, "You're working till 12 right?"

"That's the plan, as long as nothing too bad happens right before midnight, with my luck though...," Brian shrugged leaving the something probably will happen unsaid. "What are you all doing tonight?"

"We were thinking about waiting till it got nice and dark and then going to that death con haunted house thing," Leon said not looking up from his cards.

"The big one?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Vince said with a nod, "ten bucks says Leon runs out in the first five minutes.

"Three," Brian said with a laugh that got louder when he saw Leon flip him off.

Dom walked over to the table and sat down in one the chairs, unsurprised when he had a lap full of a uniformed Brian moments after sitting. Dom smiled at the blonde, "Don't you got somewhere you got to be?"

Brian groaned and threw his head down onto Dom's shoulder, "ugh I don't wanna! I hate Halloween!"

"Nothing like being a cop to ruin Halloween I guess," Vince joked.

"It's all holidays," Brian whined, "I seriously didn't even want to get out of bed today."

"All holidays?" Leon asked eyebrow raised, "they all can't be bad."

Brian shifted further into Dom's lap, "you got Fourth of July, Saint Patrick's Day, and News Years for the most public intoxications, DWIs, and fights. Not to mention two of those holidays have alcohol and fireworks thrown into the mix not a great combination."

Vince tilted his head to the side, "I could see those, but what about Valentine's Day?"

Brian groaned again, "lots of suicides…and murders! You would not believe the amount of people who kill their spouses on Valentine's Day." Brian gave a small jerk, "oh," he called out, "not to mention all the calls we get about stalking."

"What about Christmas?" Dom asked picking up his hand to run through Brian's hair.

"Suicides, a lot of them all through the month of December." Brian frowned, "there's nothing like the most wonderful time of the year to bring out how lonely some people really are."

Dom frowned and tilted his head down and to the side to look at Brian. He knew that Brian was once alone, had been since he was little kid. He didn't like thinking of Brian growing up like that, hell he didn't like thinking of Brian being adult and feeling like that. "I love you," he whispered to Brian and felt a weight lift off of his shoulders when Brian smiled.

"Ohhh..." Jesse yelled out, "I got one! Thanksgiving! There's nothing wrong with Turkey Day!"

Brian shook his head, "domestic fights," he said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Vince asked surprised.

"Yep, couples fight a lot on Thanksgiving, I guess the stress. It did actually use to be one of the more low key holidays on crime, but not anymore. With people lining up for Black Friday sales on Thanksgiving night, and most stores starting their sales that night it's now just as bad as the rest. Fights, stealing, kids getting trampled. It's dangerous out there." Brian looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "I got to go, have fun at your death con thingy."

Dom felt Brian trying to shift out of his lap; he pulled down on Brian's sides and held him in place. "You're forgetting something," Dom told him with a smile.

Brian gave a chuckle and leaned into give Dom a kiss. "Love you," he told the man once he had pulled back.

Dom watched Brian get up and grab his thermos off the counter, "Love you too Bri."

* * *

Brian took another large drink of his coffee before sighing; he had been on the move all night. He had two more hours left in shift, and was hoping they would less eventual.

"O' Conner I need you at Moorpark Rd now," dispatch came through his radio.

Brian put his coffee down turned on his light and put his foot on the pedal before picking up the radio, "what's happening?" Brian asked instead of using any codes taking his cue from the dispatcher's choice not to do so.

"There's been a shooting and suspect is still on loose, you're looking for a man 6'1, he's dressed as a clown, white face, red hair."

"Creepy clown or friendly?"

"He just killed a group of 18 people in a haunted house what do you think?"

"Creepy," Brian filled in. "Wait," he said as his blood ran cold. "Did you say haunted house, like that main big one they do every year?"

"Yes."

Brian felt panic claw up his throat and try to escape by the way of vomit. He blindly reached for his phone and pressed the call button.

The phone rang for a total of three times before Brian started quietly pleading, "please pick up, come on Dom."

When there was no answer Brian instantly tried calling Mia's phone. Mia always answered her phone, she would answer and everything would be fine Brian told himself.

When Mia didn't answer Brian was beyond worried, he felt panic and dread. He was still at least five minutes away from his destination and he pushed his foot down on the gas pedal a little harder, while trying Leon, then Jesse, and then Vince.

When no answered Brian let out a scream of frustration and fear. "Please call me back," he said looking down at the phone. "Call me back," once again. When it didn't ring he just started pleading in general, "please let them be okay, please, I can't...

* * *

When he finally pulled up to the haunted house and saw the police tape strung up across it his eyes instantly caught site of Tanner in his LAPD jacket. He flew out the car and started sprinting towards the man. "Tanner!" He yelled.

Tanner turned around and his eyes widened at Brian's panic state, "Brian are you okay?"

"My family," he stuttered out when he got the man. "They were suppose to be here tonight?" Brian's eyes filled with small tears, "Have you seen them? They aren't answering their phones. Please tell me...they aren't..."

Tanner put his hand on Brian's shoulder, "no!" He said instantly and put an end to Brian's rushed questions. "They aren't in there Brian."

"Thank god," Brian said in relief as his knees almost gave out.

Tanner pulled Brian into a hug, "I've already been in there son, it's not them." Brian felt his phone vibrate in his hand and cried out in relief once again. "Take a moment Brian, talk to them." Tanner told him knowing the man needed to hear their voices to reassure himself that were all okay.

"Dom," Brian yelled into the phone.

"Hey Bri, I'm sorry I missed your calls are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Brian asked a little hysterically. "I thought you were all...oh my god I thought."

"You thought what Bri? What's going on?"

Brian couldn't bring himself to say what he had just thought moments ago. He couldn't make himself form the words, tell Dom that he just thought he had lost everything. "Turn on the news," he said instead.

He waited while he heard Dom give instructions to Leon to change the channel. He listened to the news playing in the background, a reporter speaking about what had happened.

"What the hell?" Dom yelled out, "someone killed 18 people?"

"In the haunted house you said you were going to tonight, when I got the call, and then you didn't answer…"

"Oh god Bri, we decided not to go! Mia's boyfriend brought over a bunch of scary movies and we stayed here." Dom's voice turned into a sad sorry tone, "l'm so sorry Bri, I should have told you plans changed, I..." Dom stopped for a moment realizing what Brian needed more than apologies, "we are all okay. Everyone is here at the house, everyone."

"Brian," Tanner yelled out, "just got a call about the suspect's location, I need you to go!"

"I got to go," Brian said to Dom, "god I...love you so much Dom."

"I love you too Bri, I'm right here alright, I'm okay."

* * *

Brian walked through the door a little before 2 am, he wasn't surprised to see everyone still up, they usually waited for him to get home when he worked night shifts.

He walked through door, and instantly grabbed the closest person and pulled them into a hug. Mia hurriedly returned Brian's hug. "We are okay," she told Brian in his ear. She pulled back and looked at Brian scrutinizingly, "you on the other hand look like hell."

Brian tried to chuckle but couldn't find it in himself to do so, he felt like hell. All the panic he had felt, not to mention the blows he had taken when cuffing the guy who had committed the murders. He knew his uniform was torn in various spots, his eye was black, and he was sure his arm was bleeding where he had scraped it on some pavement.

Dom walked over to Brian and pulled him into a hug, followed by everyone else in the family. All reassuring him in their own way that they were fine.

"I just...I need a smoke," Brian told them when everyone had finished giving their hugs.

He walked back out the front the door and sat down heavily on the stairs before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

It didn't take long for Dom to walk out and join him, only closing the screen door, leaving the actual door open to the house. "What's going on Bri, I know you were worried but it's more than that I think."

Brian nodded, "I've never...I..."

Dom leaned his side in closer to the man and put his hand on Brian's knee, "it's okay, just tell me."

"I've never had anyone before, not any parents, or siblings, not any extended family. I've never had to... worry about anyone else I guess. I didn't know what that felt like," Brian turned to look at Dom, but it wasn't what he expected to see on Brian's face. He expected to see sadness, but instead he saw guilt. "I know now what being scared for someone you love feels like, and all I could think about tonight is I do that to you all the time. I cause all of you to feel that when I go out every day." Brian put his face down into his hands, "I'm sorry."

Dom eyes flashed with understanding, "oh Bri," he said softly.

Brian scrubbed at his face, "tonight when I finally caught up with the guy that did it..."

"The one that killed all those people?" Dom asked curiously.

Brian nodded looking up again straight towards the street. "He had a gun pointed at a little eight year old girl. I think he was planning on using her as a hostage, but I stepped in front of her, told him to only point that gun at me. I would be the only one he would use as a hostage."

Dom felt his hands give a little shake, but he did his best not to show his concern to Brian.

"A loaded gun Dom, a gun held by a psychopath man dress like a clown that already killed 18 people and I told him to point it at me." Brian finally turned to look at Dom, "he did try to use me as hostage, I was able to fight him off, get the gun, and put him in cuffs. I just...thats the job, you know? I put myself between that guy and a little girl, and I can't tell you it won't happen again. It wasn't till tonight that I understood how selfish I've been every time I do something like that, I'm just so sorry Dom..." he gave Dom a sad but determined look. "If you want me to quit I will, I'll go to work in the shop, I can do that."

Dom moved down a step to where he was in front of Brian, he placed both of his hands on Brian's legs and looked him in the eyes. "I would never ask you to quit Brian."

"But I..."

Dom shook his head, "if I asked you to quit I would be asking you to quit being you. You're a cop Brian, I know that, everyone in this family does. We know what you do, how far you will go to keep others safe and do the right thing, and we love you for that. I'm not going to say I don't worry a little bit about you when you're out there, because you would know I was lying. I will tell you that it's a little different for us when we know what you do, that you are sometimes in dangerous situations, we know about it, aren't surprised. Tonight you were caught by surprise, and that can add to that fear." Dom lifted his hand up and put it on the side of Brian's face, "we also know what an amazing cop you are, how good you are at your job. We don't worry so much about you because we know that you have the skills and efficiency to make sure you always come home to us, to me. That's all that matters to me Bri, that you keep making sure that you come home to me, and don't worry about the in between alright?"

Brian nodded with a small smile, "I promise."

Dom moved his hand from the side of Brian's cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him into his arms. "I would never ask you to quit, I'm so proud of what you do."

"Thank you," Brian whispered back.

"Why don't you go shower and then let Mia look at that arm?"

Brian nodded and stood up from the porch, "shower sounds good, I had to tackle that fucker, god have I ever told you that I hate fucking clowns?"

Dom chuckled, "last year, I think you mentioned it twenty times."

He followed Brian back inside and watched as he walked up the stairs to their room.

* * *

"We only worry a little bit huh?" Vince said moodily waiting till Brian was gone before speaking.

"Yeah if you call a little bit watching every new station we could find until we had heard that asshole had been caught a little," Leon added in.

"You lied to him Dom, you were a fucking mess when you heard Tanner tell Brian he needed him to go after that guy!" Jesse said.

"I know," Dom told them seriously, "I know I lied, and I know we all worry a lot when he's out there. God I felt like my heart almost stopped when he said that a gun was pointed at him, but this his job, and he loves it." Dom held his hand up to stop anyone from speaking before he could finish. "He loves us too, I'm not saying the job is more important, hell he just offered to quit. If you didn't know what Brian felt about this family then that should answer that question. I meant what I said, being a cop is a part of him. I never understood why someone would want to be a cop, think that would be a good career choice till I met Brian, met him for real anyways. That do good, get justice, save people who others give up on, that's engrained in him. I think that he spent so long wishing for someone to come save him that he gave up, and just decided that he was going to do the saving. I think he does this job because he's going to make damn sure that no kid goes through what he did. Right now he just got a good taste of the fear we go through with him being out there, but he doesn't see the other side of that. That love makes you want that other person to be happy and whole, and he wouldn't be if he quit. So I'll keep worrying sure, but I'll also be proud as hell when he saves someone's life, puts some other awful bastard behind bars."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they understood what Dom was saying, and knew he was right.

"I also meant what I said, when I told him we knew how good he is at his job."

"He is really good at what he does," Mia said.

"Yep, and like I said he loves us, he's never not going to do whatever it takes to get his job done, but he's also going to do whatever it takes to come home to us. That's enough for me, all I can ever ask of him."

Jesse sighed and threw himself down on the couch, "I can see why he hates Halloween, that was fucking stressful."

"At least no one dresses up as clowns and murders people on Thanksgiving," Leon said joining Jesse on the couch.


End file.
